1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system, a service providing server and an information terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a contact-type or a non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) card has become more frequently used in various situations. For example, such cards include a credit card or a cash card used in a financial institution, an IC card used at ticket gates of public transportation, an IC card used for payment at a restaurant or other retail stores, and the like. A mobile phone, a communication terminal or an information processor and the like, such as a personal computer and the like, provided with the functions of such IC cards are also becoming widespread.
A mobile phone and the like provided with an IC card or an IC card function has, embedded therein, an IC chip called secure chip capable of securely holding data. The secure chip stores, for example, data such as settlement information or ticket check history and an application for realizing various services. For example, by sending an instruction to the mobile phone and the like provided with the IC card or the IC card function, an information processor such as a reader/writer makes the mobile phone and the like execute the application stored in the secure chip and reads and writes the data in the secure chip.
In recent years, a technology for securely accessing data and applications held in a secure chip via an information processing function or a communication function of a mobile phone and the like provided with an IC card function has been attracting attention. In many cases, the mobile phone and the like has a higher computational capability and a higher communication capability than an IC card itself. Thus, to realize a service of higher level, it is desired to use these capabilities. However, a secure chip stores data, such as the remaining amount or the settlement information of electronic money or important personal information, and so high security for such data is required. Thus, to prevent alteration and the like of data stored in a secure chip, an access control technology for increasing the security level of the secure chip is desired.
However, when reading data stored in a secure chip or writing data in the secure chip, a conventional mobile phone provided with an IC card function executed the process via an application installed beforehand in the mobile phone and the like. The application is, for example, downloaded from an information source according to a secure method set by the provider of a communication service for the mobile phone and the like. By using such a method, an execution of an operation not intended by a user or an intentional locking of a secure chip according to an unauthorized access from the outside can be prevented. Also, for the service provider, it has the advantage that an application can be developed comparatively freely.